Charmed Again
by casper01
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Charmed story. Harry is faced with many difficult choices after his Uncle gives him nasty surprise. Sorry for the confusion of the chapters, i fixed a mistake and had to re post chapter one. I only changed Harry's age. The chapters are a bit muddled. Chapter one is number 10 now. Have got writers block at the moment.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Are these dreams real or not

The next morning, Harry groaned and rolled over onto his side when the alarm went off the next morning at seven o'clock. Sitting up, he rubbed his sore tired eyes from lack of sleep and not in his own bed.

"You awake?" Peter asked swinging his legs over the top bunk and jumped down. "Just as well as you came yesterday as the school goes on summer break after todays lessons" said Peter as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"Really" replied, Harry surprised. He did wonder why they were still in lessons when his school had finished. Everywhere must be different he thought as they headed for the bathroom.

Getting undressed, he felt slightly embarrassed, but he should be used to people staring and pointing, 'that never happened at this school and he was glad of that' as he turned on the shower.

As soon as the water hit his cold skin, he felt his flesh stinging on his shoulder, gasping with pain he turned it to see, but couldn't see anything but a red angry looking mark. Gasping in pain his new friend saw and asked, "What was wrong?"

"There's something wrong with my shoulder, I cant see, can you?" he replied showing him.

"Wow when did you get that?"

"Get what?" A bewildered Harry asked trying to see.

"Here look Harry has a tattoo" said Peter to the other boys who came in and were quite impressed.

"A tattoo, are you serious, I never…" said Harry his voice turning into a shocked whisper. Finishing up, he grabbed a towel and headed for the mirror and could see a small black mark on his skin. It was that same mark on that book. "Impossible" he gasped as Peter stood by.

"Is it real" Peter asked touching it with his fingers and Harry pulled away at the pain. "It is real?" Peter said. "I want one…where did you get it done and how did you manage to fake your age?"

"I don't remember" Harry replied still in a state of shock.

"Come on, we will miss breakfast at this rate" he said pulling on his trousers.

Getting dressed Harry felt wobbly on his knees as they headed for breakfast. When they sat down to it, he had to force the food down his dry throat, as he felt a bit scared of the tattoo and 'couldn't speak to anyone here', as they were not magical. He thought miserably.

During his first lesson which was math's, he found it really difficult and couldn't keep up with the others and the teacher Miss Piers noticed that and helped as best as she could. All through out the day, Harry found it difficult and couldn't keep up, with his mind on the stupid tattoo.

"I am never going to catch up" he mumbled to Peter after History their next lesson then a short break, then another class before lunchtime.

At lunch he found he was not hungry so he decided to go and see the headmaster. Walking through the corridors, he thought he was lost when he came to the entrance way again and could hear David's frantic raised voice and Harry could feel the hairs on his neck come up.

Cautiously, he edged forward and could hear another man's angry voice yelling something. Standing in the office doorway, he could see the headmaster standing behind his desk trying to calm a frantic teenager holding a knife in front of him. "Now calm down?" said David, "no need for this" The troubled teen got fed up and lifted the knife up and threw it straight at David, landing on his shoulder blade, knocking him back words onto the floor behind the desk.

"HEY" Harry yelled in shock at seeing someone get stabbed.

The boy turned and said, "Who are you?" pulling another knife from inside his coat.

Harry could see he was an older student with short dark curly hair and glasses and looked rough. "I am new" was all Harry could say when he blinked and felt a strange sensation run through him, he found himself standing beside David lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"How did I do that?" said Harry shocked.

"Wow…How did you get there" said the boy spinning around startled at his movements. "One minute you were there" he said pointing behind him.

"I…I don't know" spluttered a shocked Harry.

"Enough" he said raising the knife and throwing it at him.

Putting his hands up to protect himself, Harry waited for impact, and when nothing happened, he peered round behind his fingers and saw the knife frozen in mid air just before his face.

Shakily he put his hands down and saw the teen was standing stock still, not moving at all. Waving his arms in front of the boy he saw that he was some how frozen on the spot and took advantage. Grabbing the knife, he picked up a vase of flowers and with all his strength he smashed it over the boys head, covering them both in bits of glass, water and yellow flowers.

The impact of the glass somehow got the boy moving again and he crumpled into a heap on the floor unconscious.

"What on earth was that noise?" came a woman's voice and his teacher stood opened mouthed at the door.

"Call an ambulance?" said Harry, "quickly as David has been stabbed"

"Oh, right away" she said hurrying out of the door way as Harry tended to the unconscious headmaster.

It took a while to arrive and Harry had to explain about the attack and left out some parts as he was still trying to decide what to do about that part. The ambulance people called the police so Harry had to stay behind and give a statement and answer any further questions, so he had to miss the classes after lunch.

But by the end of the evening it was round the whole school that Harry had saved David's life from a knife attack and were coming to him patting him on the back and pleased that he was there to help him.

Peter was so pleased that he was sharing his room with a hero and whilst packing his things away for the summer break, he kept on going on about it asking lots of questions where Harry was reluctant to answer.

After an eventful day, Harry was exhausted once again and found him self, back in the room full of boxes and odd bits of furniture as soon as he shut his eyes.

Sighing, he went straight for the book and had a look at the incantation he read and realized his mistake and mentioned something about power. 'Could that be the power' he displayed in the office he wondered as he re-read it again trying to make sense of it all. He also saw the same symbol and tried to remember it to take a good look when no one was watching.

There was a sudden bang that made him jump and drop the book making a thudding noise on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, he couldn't see it. Squinting his eyes to the dull light in the room, he couldn't see the book where it fell, but before he could try and find it, he jolted awake the next morning sweating and shaking.

"I need sleep" he said to himself as his friends alarm started to go off.

Groggily, he swung his legs over the side of the bunk bed and nearly fell over as his legs felt like jelly. Heading over to his trunk, he opened it just a crack and gasped when he saw the exact same green book sitting in it.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dumbledore

"What's that?" came his new friends voice behind him.

"Oh, just an old journal", Harry replied quickly shutting his trunk so Peter couldn't see.

Turning around, Harry saw that Peter had packed away his things the night before so he had only toiletries to put away. Still reeling over the book, Harry's legs felt like jelly as he headed to the bathroom with his roommate.

After a hearty breakfast, Harry shook hands with Peter saying "I will see you after the summer break" as he headed back to their room to collect his stuff.

Standing at the entranceway, Harry waved to Peter as he got in the car with his father by the looks of the man with grey short hair.

Sighing, he made his way back to the room and went straight to the trunk. Opening it he found it still there and stared at it for a few seconds before lifting it out of the trunk with difficulty, as it was heavy.

Laying it down on his lap, he opened it to the first page and saw the incantation he read out and then exploring it further he saw strange pictures of different monsters and spells he had never heard of before. 'This must be some sort of magical journal' he thought to himself as he read through the book.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had just received an urgent message from Mrs Figg who had said she had seen Vernon taking Harry somewhere and returned without him. And she had not seen Harry return over the next few days. In the letter it said she did ask but he just slammed the door in her face. After writing a letter back, he said he would be over in the a few hours to see what was going on.

Watching Hedwig fly away, he finished off his tea and wondered what had happened, so he went to his room and packed a few things and apparated to the Dursley's hallway straight away and Petunia screamed with fright when she saw him standing at the doorway.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

Taking a few seconds to compose herself, she scowled at him and said "we have done what we should have done when you sent him here"

"Where is he?" he asked with more force fearing the worst.

"I don't know, Vernon took care of that and I didn't ask questions as I don't care where he is only that he is away from us" she sneered un ladylike.

Then I will wait until he returns from work he replied. Going through to the spotless living room and sat down without giving her time to speak.

A couple of hours later he was getting bored of sitting and could hear her banging about in the kitchen. 'Ungrateful madam' he thought turning on the television.

Another half an hour later, he heard the key in the lock and Vernon coming through it.

"You have a visitor" he heard Petunia say and he barged through the living room door saying "oh its you…we have had enough of your magic tricks so he is not here. We have sent the boy away somewhere far away where you cant and wont find him"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO LOOKAFTER HARRY NOT TREAT HIM LIKE DIRT FROM THE TIME HE WAS HERE" Dumbledore roared at them, standing up angrily taking out the elder wand in his hand.

Cowering in the doorway, Dumbledore pushed passed them roughly and said as he left "you have not heard the last from me" slamming out the front door.

Standing outside the heat hit him like he had been slapped in the face, breathing the hot air he tried to calm down feeling the rage rush through him.

Realizing he needed the Order's help he walked to Mrs Figg's house and rang the bell.

"Oh Dumbledore…sir, you came" said the old woman smiling opening the door.

"They have taken Harry and I don't know where" Dumbledore said in distress.

"Yes I am afraid they have taking him" she replied giving him a hug as he entered the hallway. "Would you like tea?"

"I must let the Order know that Harry is missing" replied Dumbledore. "Perhaps Professor Snape can help get the truth out of that horrid man, I need to apparate where they cant see" getting ready to go.

Nodding, she stood by letting him apparate away sighing worrying about Harry returning to her cup of tea.

Meanwhile after a few hours of reading, Harry was dead sure that he received special magical gifts of some sort but didn't know what. He had managed to go from one place to the next without throwing up so he presumed that was apparating but he was not sure.

Moving the book to one side, he went to the desk and sat down and examined himself in the mirror. He looked 'no different he thought, perhaps a little pale and his hair a right mess, exposing the red scar on his head' he sighed and thought about the 'tattoo' on his shoulder. And wondered what the symbol meant as he had no idea.

He also wondered why 'Dumbledore had not come to rescue him yet he must not know yet' so he thought he would give him time.

Sighing, he decided to go for a wander round the building before carefully putting the book back and covering it with clothes.

Wondering about Dumbledore again, he was about to open the door when his vision went all blurry for a second and it seemed to pass in a couple of seconds, and he found himself in the great hall of Hogwarts castle.

"Wow" he gasped looking around the empty hall.

"How did I get here" he asked aloud.

Receiving no answer but once again his vision went and he found himself back in his room once it cleared. 'Apparation' he thought pancaking.

'What if someone sees me?' he thought standing still.

"I need my wand", Harry said aloud and was about to go over to his trunk when a blue light suddenly appeared on his hand and when it vanished his wand sat on his palm.

In shock he shook his head to clear it and stared at his want, which had been in his trunk. How did he do that he thought gripping his wand tightly, as if it would disappear again.

Putting it in his jeans, he tried to concentrate and wondered how he had managed to apparate before the age he was supposed to do it. And when his vision went and cleared he found himself standing in a hallway with a long corridor to his left and some sort of living room to his right. 'Where am I?' he wondered to himself feeling slightly scared.

Hearing voices coming from the doorway to the left he was about to walk to it when his vision went and he found himself back in his room.

Feeling rather exhausted, Harry decided to give apparating a rest, as he had not slept properly since he had arrived. Going over to his bed, he lay on top of the covers.

As soon as his head had hit the pillow his vision went and he found himself lying on a hard bench, which was white as was all around him white and with some mist around him.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting up, Harry gasped in surprise, where was he now he wondered worriedly. Standing, up quickly, he soon regretted it as a wave of nauseous came over him along with fatigue. Doubling over he sat back down taking in a few deep breaths, waiting for the sick feeling to pass. As he breathed in the air trying not to throw up, he looked around.

Seeing no one about, he stood up slowly and walked around, everything was white and it looked like mist surrounded the place. He noticed tall pillars through out the place, all white. It looked clean, with no sign of life anywhere.

It felt like he had been wandering around the huge open space for a long time and was soon getting fed up of the same pillars and a few benches he passed. Wetting his dry lips with his tongue, he 'needed water' he thought. And a glass of water suddenly appeared on the bench in a swirl of blue light.

Walking over to it, he carefully picked up the cold glass and stared. Putting it to his mouth, he sipped it and it tasted cool and just like water. Drinking thirstily, he finished it hoping it wasn't poisoned.

Putting the empty glass back, he felt a lot better, though the sick feeling wasn't lifting, he continued wandering around, with his thoughts going to the 'book of shadows' and got a shock when it suddenly appeared on the floor in front of him also in a swirl of blue light. Staring at it, he bent down and picked up the heavy book and sat on the white bench he was standing next to. "I want a million pounds" he thought. Trying his luck, and when nothing appeared he sighed deciding to keep the book of shadows where, ever this place was, safe. He at least felt safe and secure here and wondered if this was a place for humans or animals in which he had not yet come across neither. Finding himself thinking about the school in which his uncle had dumped him in his vision suddenly became blurry and felt himself dropping the book of shadows he found himself back in his bed in the room.

Sighing irritably from lack of sleep, he rolled over and stood up and saw it was once again sunny outside. Peering at the clock he saw it was almost dinnertime, and found he couldn't possibly eat feeling the way he felt at the moment, as the queasiness feeling would not lift, he decided to lie back down again.

After a few moments as soon as his head touched the pillow, his eyes shut and could feel himself falling into a much needed dreamless sleep.

Much later on a few hours later, he was awakened by something, he swore he could hear some woman crying in the distance. Drowsily, Harry sat up and saw it was dark outside. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was half past twelve at night. The muffled sobs continued and wondered where the woman was as it was a boy's boarding school. Yes they did have female teachers but they would be away for 'summer holidays by now'. He thought as his stomach rumbled for food and found he was hungry.

Sitting up, he stood up, and felt his way to the lam at the side of his bed. Switching it on, walking over to the door, he thought of food and his vision went and once again once it cleared, he found himself in a dark room. Unable to see he waited until his vision got used to the darkness and saw large steel work surfaces. And cookers with pots and pans about the place, thinking of the fridge, his eyesight went once again and he found himself in another dark room, walking straight ahead, he banged into something hard and cold, nearly knocking him over.

Trying to keep his balance he felt he was next to a tall metal thing and felt around it with his hands and found to his surprise it was the fridge. 'What's happening to me' he thought worriedly, 'this is not normal' opening the fridge.

Finding anything, he brought out a corned beef sandwich and started chewing hungrily on that, hoping he wasn't eating anyone else's lunch for the next day.

After standing chewing on it, the queasiness was thankfully easing as he ate and he wondered if there was any other student's staying through the summer. 'I will find out when I go to summer groups' he thought as he scrunched up the plastic case and put it on the steel table opposite, not knowing where the bin was.

Walking quietly, he got used to the darkness of the small room and found the door. Heading out he found himself in the dark kitchen once again. It was very quiet and a bit scary in the dark. He found his thoughts turning to David and wondered how he was when his vision became blurry and found he was in another small room, turning around, he saw the person he was thinking about lying on a hospital bed with a bandaged up shoulder and arm, asleep. Gasping in shock, Harry didn't know what to do and could see the corridor through the door window. Staggering back words he banged into a chair. Almost falling, he hoped he would not wake the man as he fell awkwardly onto the chair behind him.

Catching his breath and trying to calm down, he hoped a nurse wouldn't come in or walk by he stood up shakily and blinked. As he blinked, he found he was back in his room at the school. It felt different to when he apparated for some reason, 'it felt almost evil and very wrong when he did that. It appeared to feel quicker than apparition', he thought worriedly 'that someone would eventually see him and god knows what would happen' pacing the floor of his small room.

'I must keep my thoughts under control' he pondered trying to clear his mind of anything and found he thought of Dumbledore and as he blinked the same thing happened again and found he was in the old headmasters office at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing still, trying to stay in one place for longer, 'a note' Harry thought and rushed to Dumbledore's desk. Quickly grabbing the writing material, he wrote help on the paper on his desk and was about to write from Harry when he found himself back at the hospital with David lying there.

'Dam it', Harry thought, 'I need to try and control it' Going over to the bed, he placed his hand on David's shoulder lightly and hoped he would be ok when he felt his hand warm up and a sudden golden light started to shine under his hand on to his bandaged shoulder.

About to remove his hand he thought it was the right thing for him to do so he placed his other hand on it and the same light appeared under it. He could feel the power slipping from under his hands. And when the light disappeared, Harry removed them unsure what had just happened when David opened his eyes and sat up staring. "What did you just do?" he asked touching the bandage and began removing it. "I wouldn't" Harry said uncertain of what he had just done.

But he gasped as the bandage slowly came off they both saw no cut where the knife had sunk in. And David said he "felt much better, back to normal" and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Are you an angel?" he asked Harry.

"I don't think so", he replied stepping back unsure what David was going to do. "You can't tell anyone", he whispered back.

Nodding David stood up and asked "Do you have clothes that actually fit?"

Shaking his head wearily, Harry was surprised when David stepped forward and grabbed him into a bear hug and said "thank you for what ever you have just done. It changed my opinion about weather there is angels don't you think"

"I suppose so" Harry mumbled pulling away.

"Tomorrow we shall go shopping for clothes, my treat as I owe you one for somehow healing me.

Surprised yet again, Harry was unsure how to say no with the fear of apparating away in front of people and was slightly overwhelmed by everything and felt like this was the place to be beside David and helping him so he presumed he would be able to control it somehow.

As David put the bandage back on, Harry helped him with shaking hands as David told him to "not let people get suspicious of you healing me" And as he discharged himself from the hospital they both saw a taxi dropping some people off and he hailed the driver to take them back to the boarding school.

"Its been a long night maybe you should get some sleep" said the headmaster as they walked in through the entrance way after paying the driver. That would be a fine thing Harry replied heading the opposite direction from his new friend. And when David turned to look at Harry walking away he saw no one there and was 'curious to where he had gone. Shaking his head he assumed it to be his imagination and wondered if there really was a god or angel's floating about'

Meanwhile, Harry scolded himself for apparating nearly in front of David and went straight to bed.

Lying down, he thought he could hear the woman crying again when he thought it sounded like Hermione when he felt himself orbing, he found himself in a small room with a figure in bed crying. "Hermione" he gasped as she lay with a tissue to her eyes.

"H…Harry?" she said shocked at his voice. Looking up, she saw him stand before her bed and she gasped speechless as to how he managed to appear in her room back home.

"I don't have a lot of time" he whispered and hurried over to the side of her bed as she struggled out of the tightly folded covers of her bed. I don't know what is going on, but I think I am able to apparate and heal people somehow. It started with a book I read… and Hermione screamed as he disappeared in front of her eyes in a swirl of blue light.

Hearing her scream her parents rushed in opening her door to see what was wrong. "I saw Harry" she said to them, "I must contact Dumbledore"

"Maybe tomorrow" said her mother coming into the room.

"No now"

"If you must but it's a bit late" said her father before leaving the room.

Hermione didn't know where the headmaster would be so she got her parents owl and sent a note to Hogwarts and hopefully he would get her urgent message about Harry.

She found it difficult after the excitement of seeing Harry and couldn't sleep so she tossed and turned worried sick about her friend.

The next morning she still heard no news from Dumbledore and wondered 'where he was'. So she quickly ate her breakfast and asked her parents to take her to find Dumbledore urgently. And it was decided they would go to Diagone Ally and see if he was anywhere there. So on their unexpected day out she thought she saw Harry again in the book shop at the corner of her eye and she quickly turned seeing no one there. She resumed her search of Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to get to Hermione again without any luck.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Giving up, Harry sighed in frustration trying to get back to Hermione and instead went to get the book and lay on his bunk bed and read through it for a while.

The page that caught his eye was memory dust, it would come in handy he thought seeing a picture of a small purple velvet bag and wondered where he could get one, when a swirl of blue light hovered above his bed covers.

When it came into focus, he saw the purple bag and eagerly picked it up. Opening the gold string, Harry saw some gold glitter and looked at how to use it in the book and wondered if he should use it on David and thought 'no he better not use it on him as he felt he could trust him enough to tell him about the wizarding world and was wondering where to begin'.

When someone, knocked on his door, Harry quickly put the book and the bag under the covers and said "enter" it was David.

Coming into his room, he said "I wondered if you would like to go shopping just now?" he asked casually.

"Sure", Harry replied softly, "I don't have any money he murmured slightly embarrassed.

"No need" said David, "my treat for you know"

"Well if you're sure?" said Harry standing up and following David out into the corridor.

As they wandered out the boarding school, Harry was pondering on weather or not to tell him the truth and decided to go for it and began to speak…

"You know what happened back at the hospital when I somehow healed you?"

"Yes?" David asked, stopping to face Harry.

"Well…it wasn't god healing you, it was magic. I don't belong in this world, you see I go to a school of witches and wizards called Hogwarts where they teach you magic and how to control it" he said pulling out his wand from the back of his jeans where he had put it when he got the book out of his trunk.

"Are you serious?" David asked in a shocked voice staring at the stick in his hand.

"See this…its my wand", showing his new friend hoping he had made the right choice.

"And I somehow healed you with my hands and don't really understand how I could have done that. But I did and am trusting, you to keep it a secret that you know of our world as you' re life will be in danger if you told anyone" he warned him.

As, Harry spoke, he could see that David was processing this piece of information and asked "is magic really real?"

Nodding, Harry said "I hope I can trust you with this secret as a lot of lives will be at risk if they knew about our world as there are some wizards who are evil and do evil things to "muggles"

"Muggles?" David asked curiously.

"Non magic people" replied Harry walking again so David had to keep up.

"Oh…well I guess your secret is safe with me as you saved my life and I owe you for that but what other tricks can you do besides healing?"

"I don't know yet, but I can go from one place to the next called apparition. You can only do that when you turn seventeen but I am somehow doing that now"

"Oh my" As they headed into the village and Harry stopped speaking just incase anyone heard what they were talking about.

It was a busy village with a row of shops. Here we are said David heading for a men's clothing shop.

Unsure what to do, Harry stood worriedly in the door way while David said it was alright to come in and have a look.

He found a couple of t-shirts he liked and a couple pairs of jeans so he tried them on and David helped choose more things from the different sizes.

They spent all morning choosing from different shops in the street, but not too expensive. As the morning wore on, Harry found he enjoyed shopping with someone he could trust to keep his secret. "Oh my head", Harry gasped as the left another shop.

"You need something for a headache?" asked David helping him with the bags.

'Must be the stress' Harry thought crossing the road to the nearest chemist.

"Where's the paracetamol?" Harry asked irritated at the many medicine boxes when a box flew from the shelf into his hand.

"Wow…you can move things"

"I suppose so" a surprised, Harry replied cautiously.

"Try and clear your head" David said.

Clearing his head Harry saw all the boxes come flying off the shelves in one go, landing on the floor.

"Oh" gasped David clearly in shock hurrying from the store.

"That feels better" Harry rasped his throat dry from the excitement.

Finding a coffee shop, they sat down in the busy coffee shop at a table near the window. "I don't belong here", Harry mumbled drinking thirstily from a glass of cool water just brought to them by a plump woman with brown hair tied back in a bun under a net to protect the food from hair escaping. The service was quick despite being lunchtime.

"How do you get back?" David asked when Harry spotted an old familiar looking woman walking slowly passed it.

Knocking hurriedly, Harry saw the woman stop curiously at the noise and look into the shop. Waving, he saw, Poppy Pomfrey smile at him when she saw who was knocking at her.

"Who is…?" his voice trailed off as the woman entered the coffee shop.

"Harry Potter?" Poppy asked in a shocked voice smiling at them.

"This is my friend David" Harry said as Poppy shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Poppy curiously asked him.

"It's a long story" Harry replied asking "what she was doing in the village?"

"I am on holiday" she said pulling a vacant chair to the table and gratefully sat down. "Dumbledore has been looking for you" she whispered.

"Who is Dumble…what?" David asked her.

"Dumbledore" she replied. "He is the headmaster at the school.

David was about to reply when Harry lightly kicked him in the knee under the table, a sign for him to not ask the next question.

Getting his response David stopped and let Harry explain the situation.

As Poppy listened to what the Dursley's had done she was shocked and said she would take Harry back to school that very day. When David reluctantly agreed, he finished his cooled tea and paid the bill and left the shop.

It was very hot outside, so they walked quickly back to the boarding school where David and Poppy chatted casually, Harry packed away his belongings in a hurry when David rushed in while Poppy went to the bathroom and he asked "if it was the right choice going back?"

Harry nodded and said yes it was the right thing and he "didn't want them knowing about his new abilities just yet as he didn't know how many he had or how to control them yet, so if he could keep them secret for a bit longer that would be good" he said giving David a hug.

"Please write?" he asked as Poppy came into the small room.

"I will let you know I got there safely", Harry said pulling his trunk out the room. 'Getting ready for a new adventure'. He thought walking beside Poppy through the corridors.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving back at Hogwarts that day was strange to Harry, having to keep a secret from everyone, especially Dumbledore, as he did not know how he would react to his new abilities. He had to be careful about the book and magic dust as well. They both were tucked safely in his trunk, as he entered the castle that very evening.

Harry was surprised that he never apparated all the while with Poppy, as he was afraid people would see him do it, but Hogwarts felt the right place to be for 'someone like him' he thought as he placed his heavy trunk at the entrance way ready to be taken to his bed.

Not many students were there he wondered as they made their way to the Great hall for dinner and instead of sitting at the staff table, he was surprised when Poppy sat down beside him at his house table.

Frowning at her, she sighed and said I prefer to have company, the food appearing on the table. "Then we shall wait for Dumbledore" tucking into her meal of sausage and mash.

After dinner, Harry made his way to the common room while, Poppy went to find the headmaster and Harry was unsure weather or not to tell him.

Up in the dorm, he opened his trunk and took out the book and covered it with the cloak so it would be invisible to the eye. He put the magic dust under it as well.

It was getting late and he was very tired, so he decided to get ready for bed and went under the covers and as soon as his body was relaxed and his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep straight away without apparating.

Meanwhile, Poppy finally got hold of Dumbledore at the pub and said Harry was at Hogwarts and she went into great detail of how she had come across Harry and his new friend David. And it was very late when they both arrived at the dormitory where they saw, Harry was asleep in bed peacefully.

Leaving Harry sleeping, he wondered why the magic trace on Harry had suddenly been removed as he stood staring at the sleeping form of his student. For a moment back at the ministry of magic, he thought 'he had died, but apparently not. It was impossible to remove the magic track at his age, every witch or wizard had one until the age of seventeen', he pondered leaving the dorm. 'He would speak to Harry about it in the morning' as he made his way to bed as Poppy did the same.

The next morning, Harry rose early, glad of the peaceful sleep and got ready for the day and he stood in his nightgown holding his toothbrush and thought bathroom and blinked. Then he found himself in the boys bathroom seconds later. He still could apparate he thought as he had a shower.

Once, he was ready he made his way down for breakfast and as he sat beside Poppy, eating, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Dumbledore stood behind him. "Sir" he said relieved and stood up, and gave him a warm hug and asked to "speak to him in his office after breakfast?"

"Do you know that the tracker has been removed?" Dumbledore curiously asked Harry as the made their way up to his office. "I couldn't find you that's why I thought you were dead"

"Oh" replied, Harry shocked, "I never knew. I thought you abandoned me, you took so long"

"I was very angry at your relatives and going to ask Professor Snape for help to get them to tell me where you were"

Harry kept walking and avoiding eye contact with him and said "I don't know why the tracker has been removed"

Now in his office, Harry told him about David but not that 'he knew about their world and magic' he thought guiltily as he explained about the boarding school.

After a lengthy conversation, Dumbledore was left wondering about Harry's friend David but was satisfied with Harry being alive and keeping in good health despite being abandoned by his cruel relatives as Harry made his way to the dorm to read more of the book. But before he reached his trunk he blinked and found himself back in the white cloudy place and went exploring it again and wondered how long he would stay.

After along while of his unexpected trip, Harry heard someone call his name. It was faint at first but got louder and he knew it was Dumbledore's voice calling him. And he felt the familiar feeling of apparition and found that he was back in the common room. And saw Dumbledore coming out of the dormitory and down the stairs. 'That was close' Harry thought as the headmaster nearly saw him.

"There you are. I would like to take you to a safe house where you will spend the remainder of the summer holidays" said Dumbledore coming up close to Harry. "Take my hand" holding out his arm.

"My belongings?"

"Already taken care of" as Harry took his arm. As he did so a very uncomfortable feeling came over him and he felt very nauseous as he knew they were apparating.

A few moments he found himself in a entrance way to a house and gasped as he felt really sick and doubled over. "We just apparated?"

'Sorry I should have warned you, that's feeling will wear off' as Dumbledore made his way down a long hallway with a door at the end. "Welcome to the safe house"

As, Harry followed him, he found himself in a kitchen with Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sitting at a long table.

"Ron" Harry gasped in surprise at seeing his friend. Giving him a careful hug.

After warm hug's, Ron showed Harry around the old dusty house. As they went to their room they saw a creature jumping up and down one of the beds, Ron screamed and hurried out the room while, Harry stood staring.

"Hello…I am Dobby, the house elf"


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello, I am Dobby the house elf" said the creature jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hello" replied Harry curiously.

"I have come to warn Harry Potter that bad things are going to happen again"

"What do you mean bad things?"

"Dobby cant say, but bad things are going to happen and you must not go back to Hogwarts this year"

"Not go back, but I belong to Hogwarts I have friends there"

"There was a new strong magic wave of power, we the house elf's felt it, it cant be good…my master would be mad if he knew I was here"

"New magic power…Dobby why do you wear that thing?" Harry asked taking note of the brown rag he was wearing.

"It is a house elf uniform, sir, Dobby must be presented with clothes by his master to be released from work"

"You can't have met any decent wizards then?"

"No I haven't"

"I shouldn't have said that" picking up a lamp on the side of the bed and began hitting his head with it.

"Dobby stop it" said Harry quickly hurrying over and taking the lamp off him.

"Listen to Dobby?" he whispered hearing Ron coming back. "Bad things are going to happen, please don't go back" before Harry could grab hold of him he vanished.

"It was just there" said Ron coming into the room with everyone.

"It was a house elf" said Harry replacing the lamp. "Dobby his name was"

"Ah…yes, harmless magical creatures forced into enslavement by magical families in need of servants" said Dumbledore turning around and heading out again.

"What did it want?"

"He was warning me not to go back to Hogwarts"

"That's rubbish" Ron said sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know" as the others followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"He mentioned a new magic power, the house elf's felt it, I think he was worried that it maybe you-know-who returning"

"Really?"

"Just have to wait and see I guess"

For the rest of the evening, Harry had dinner with Ron's family and enjoyed the company. His new abilities did not seen to be showing up so he was able to act a little normal. But it was on the back of his mind.

When it was pretty late, and Harry and Ron had gone to bed, Harry awoke restlessly and sat up in the dark and could hear his friend snoring so he felt for his glasses and put them on.

Adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the room, he saw something glowing from his trunk. He could see a gold light coming from it.

Throwing back the covers, Harry stood up and stumbled over to his trunk and slowly and carefully he opened it and could see light coming from under his cloak.

Lifting it off he could see it was the memory dust bag, glowing a bright gold light.

Carefully and cautiously, he picked it up and the light faded. 'Hermione' he thought suddenly and blinked.

He found himself sitting in a different room with one double bed he could make out, and Ron's snoring had stopped.

Standing up, Harry saw Hermione wandered over to her sleeping form, her fizzy hair spread out on the bed. Lifting the bag, he was unsure of his actions but felt it was the right thing to do.

Opening the bag, Harry put his hand in and took some gold dust and leaned quietly over Hermione and sprinkled some on her head saying "forget you saw me apparate" and the dust caused her to sneeze in her sleep as it fell on her.

'Hope it works' Harry mused and closed the bag.

Tiptoeing away from her, he wondered 'how he was going to get back to Ron' and he blinked finding he was back beside Ron in seconds. 'A lot quicker than apparating' he thought putting the bag back in his trunk.

Sighing, he closed his trunk and went back to bed but found he couldn't sleep and tossed and turned worried about how the magic dust would affect Hermione and dozed on and off through the morning.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry groaned and rolled over and swung his legs out of the covers.

Sitting up, he rubbed his tired eyes and put on his glasses. Sighing, he stood up and picked up his new clothes and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Heading down stairs, Harry saw it was only Arthur and Mrs Weasley awake at this time as it was only half past six. Her husband was heading to work early today as he said "it has been busy" tucking into breakfast. And he was working night shift at the ministry of magic the next couple of weeks, so he needed sleep during the day for a while. 'And Harry felt he could trust them but still never mentioned what had happened to him' he thought as Mrs Weasley served up breakfast. Rather hungry, Harry began eating and decided he would write to David to say he settled in and was back with his friends.

So after breakfast he headed back up the stairs when Ron was coming down in his nightgown yawning saying "morning" as he walked passed him.

Going into the room, he went over to the window and opened the curtains and let the morning sunshine stream through the room and went over to his trunk. Moving the heavy book aside, he rummaged through his things to fine parchment and ink. Eventually finding crumpled parchment, Harry then closed it and wandered over to the desk and sat down. Beginning to write, he wrote...

Dear David

Hope you are well? I am back with friends and settling in with them. I am staying at a safe house at the minute and don't know the address, so I will send my owl with the letter, and hope you will receive it. Have not told anyone about my new abilities and hope to keep them a secret, as no one will understand how I got them. Am glad I have a friend able to keep my secret from public knowledge. Anyway, hope you have a nice summer and will continue writing.

From Harry Potter.

Sighing, he wondered if he should send a different owl, but decided to send Headwig and he let her out of her cadge and out the window after he tried to open it wide enough for her to fly out with his letter. And as he was closing it, Ron came back in asking "what he was doing?"

"Just letting Headwig out for a while" he replied hoping Ron wouldn't figure out he was writing to someone 'outside their world of magic'. He thought as he made his bed and decided to go down stairs again.

As he was heading down stairs, he saw another house elf standing at a picture on the wall covered up by a blanket and by accident the brush the elf was holding flew out of its hands and straight into Harry's. "Sorry" gasped Harry giving him the brush back and when he did the elf asked "how did you do that?"

"You can't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand" And Harry sighed in relief when he replied "New power, I can feel it from you in slight shock. "My new master" the elf whispered as Harry walked passed.

'That was weird, at least he is on my side' Harry thought going through to the kitchen where everyone was awake now. "Morning" he said coming into the room. "What's happening today?" Harry asked sitting down next to Ginny.

"I think we are going to Diagone Ally to do a bit of shopping" replied Mrs Weasley. "No time like the present. We are going by flu powder" heading out the room.

"But mum, Harry has never travelled by flu powder before"

"You can go first then"

Standing in front of the fire place in the living room, Harry watched as Ron took a handful of dust from a box his mother was holding and went into the fire place. "Now speak clearly" Mrs Weasley warned her son.

"DIAGONE ALLY" and he disappeared in a green flame of light.

In slight shock, Harry took a handful of dust and stood rather nervously and yelled "DIAGONALLY"

"What was that he said?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Diagonally" Ginny replied.

" I thought he did"

It was a really strange feeling Harry thought as he travelled through a dark tunnel of some sort. Screaming as he went he suddenly came shooting out a fireplace onto a dusty floor.

Standing up quickly, he couldn't see anyone but a strange place with dark weird objects on shelves. He was in some sort of shop. He thought putting his glasses on straight and rubbing the dust from his new clothes. Looking around, he did not feel safe so he quickly wandered out of the dark shop and into a narrow street filled with witches and wizards wandering around.

Unsure what to do, He was about to walk away when a ugly woman with red curly hair an none too friendly voice "not lost are you?" When he was about to reply he blinked and found himself behind Ron.

"Oh" gasped Ron, "where did you come from, everyone was worried, what a mess you're in?" he laughed.

'That was close' Harry thought, looking around, he was on the landing in the bookshop where no one saw him thankfully. 'Too quick for the eye to see' he hoped as they went down the stairs to join the others.

"Oh, Harry" said Mrs Weasley coming up to him. "I am buying a couple of books" When there was a commotion behind them and an applause from the group of people waiting to be served. Turning around they all saw a man in a white suit with short blonde hair coming to the desk.

"Mum fancies him" said Ron when Mrs Weasley pulled a face and scowled at her son and turned smiling at the beautiful man smiling for the news paper camera.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Smiling at the admiring crowd of people, Gilderoy Lockhart spotted the famous scar on his forehead and gasped "Harry Potter"

Harry Potter said the camera man and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him behind the desk beside Lockhart, "together you and I will make front page" putting an arm round Harry's shoulders. As soon as he touched him Harry's vision blurred and he saw a clear image of Lockhart standing in some sort of tunnel pointing a wand at him and Ron.

Blinking, his vision cleared and Harry wondered what that was as the camera flashed another image of a man with long blond hair and Malfoy coming into the shop doorway. As the vision disappeared, Harry felt something hard against his chest and looked down to see a pile of books being pushed in his arms. "Free" he heard Gilderoy say and the camera flashed again.

"Give those to me and I will get them signed" said Molly eagerly, taking the books off him as he went back beside Ron.

In the distance, Harry heard the shop bell tingle and his green eyes narrowed in disbelief as he saw the man with long blond hair and Malfoy behind him coming into the shop.

Turning even more pale, Harry felt faint and in shock as he remembered the vision he had seen and could see Malfoy and the man coming over.

"Hello" said the man. "I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father" extending a hand.

Shaking it reluctantly, Harry was surprised when he pulled him closer and with his cane, he touched Harry's scar and said, "forgive me but your scar is almost famous as the Dark Lord's" Letting go Mr Malfoy looked at Ron saying, "let's see, red hair, vacant expressions and tatty second hand book" pulling it out of Ginny's bag, "you must be the Weasley's?" putting the book back.

"We really should be going" said Harry before an argument started pulling Ron along side as he walked passed Malfoy's steely glare.

"I will see you soon enough" Draco's father said in a, none too friendly voice as they left the sop.

'Sirius' thought Harry and wondered what the word meant that popped into his head as they walked in among the crowds and spotted a stray black dog walking among them. And as it brushed passed Harry another vision came and he saw the dog transfer into a man with shoulder length black hair and stopped causing Ron to bang into him. 'What the hell' thought Harry as the vision cleared and the dog vanished among the crowds of people walking about.

As they headed to the sweet shop, Harry spotted a poster and stopped dead again "Watch it" said Ron. As he banged into Harry once again and as he hurried over to the shop door, he picked the poster off the glass and Harry saw the man whom was in his vision and felt really dizzy as his legs gave way.

"Hey" gasped Ron pulling Harry into a sitting position on the ground and Ginny bent down peering at him looking concerned.

"Water" Harry said struggling to stand, as his legs wouldn't hold him up.

As Ginny went for water, Harry asked "whom the man was?"

"Don't know" replied Ron sitting down beside him "all I know is he escaped from prison not long ago and he is the first one who has ever managed to escape, "why?"

"Just curious" as Harry noticed people looking at them as they went about their business. "I feel a bit better" he said standing up as Ginny came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you", he said taking it and taking a long drink of cold water making him feel a lot better after his scary vision and wondered if it was part of his abilities and hoped it wouldn't 'happen again' he thought.

The rest of the day went without any more problems and the vision was on Harry's mind as they sat down to lunch when Mr Weasley wanted to speak to him privately and said "Harry you are in grave danger"

"What?"

"You know the man who escaped prison, well lets just say he was put there for working for You-Know-Who and wants to find you and possibly harm you so that's the reason why he escaped to come and find you and you must promise me that you wouldn't go looking for Sirius Black"

"Why would I go looking for the man who wants to harm me?" his appetite disappearing when he thought about 'Hermione' and they heard voices in the hallway.

Going to investigate, Harry and Mr Weasley saw Hermione standing there along side Dumbledore and Harry wondered 'how he knew she would be coming'


	10. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the summer holidays and twelve-year-old, Harry Potter heard someone banging on his bedroom door. "Get up…now and pack your stuff" said his Aunt before banging on he door again.

Sighing a bewildered, Harry stretched and rubbed his tired eyes wondering if they were going somewhere.

Sliding his legs out the covers, he flung the covers over and stood up. Yawning, he went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Heading down stairs, he heard his family at breakfast in the kitchen.

Opening the door, he found his rather large Uncle sitting reading the newspaper at the table. Harry turned to his Aunt and she glared at him asking, "Have you packed yet?"

"Are we going on holiday?" he asked.

"No, but you are" said Vernon putting down his paper for a moment. "We have had enough of your freaky business so we are taking you on a trip, where you will be spending for a while" glaring, he picked up his paper again "saying go and pack"

Turning around without having any breakfast, Harry hurried upstairs wondering whom he was going to be staying with, but his mind went back to the weird dream he had had the night before. He was in some sort of spacious room with piles of boxes and miss-matched furniture. He had woken before he could explore the place.

Going to his room, he took a rucksack and put some clothes and his photo album his friend had given him. Then loaded his trunk with things he would need.

Heaving the heavy thing, Harry pulled it out of the room and struggled with it down the stairs, with the smell of food making his stomach rumble with hunger. The meals he was getting were small compared to the rest. And did not like staying with them so perhaps, he was going somewhere nice. You never know with his Uncle.

"Are you ready?" his Uncle asked as Harry stood with his stuff cluttering the small hallway.

"Yes" he replied cautiously.

"Right then, we shall be off" Vernon said walking passed with his large figure pushing Harry against the wall.

Pulling the trunk outside, he didn't even say goodbye to his Aunt and cousin who were watching from the kitchen doorway.

It was hot and sunny outside feeling the air hitting his face, he gasped as he struggled to the car. Vernon opened the boot to let him put his trunk in and sat got in the back seat.

The car journey took forever as rows of houses flew by and fields. "Where are we going?" he curiously asked.

"Never you mind" his Uncle replied looking at him in the mirror with a smug smile on his face looking rather pleased with himself.

A few hours later they were pulling up a drive way just outside of the city and Vernon said his name to a machine at the side and the gate opened slowly automatically.

As they went up, Harry saw a rather large grey building with lots of windows. Rather nervous now, his Uncle stopped outside the double door and said, "Get your stuff?"

Obeying orders, Harry got out and gathered his belongings and followed him to the door where he rang the bell. A few seconds later "what do you want?" a gruff voice said behind them.

Turning around, Harry and his Uncle saw a freckle-faced boy with ginger hair with brown eyes scowling at them. He was dressed in black trousers and a black and white striped t-shirt. By his size, Harry guessed he was twelve or thirteen years old, same age as him.

"Its alright" came a mans voice behind them, "welcome to they boys boarding school…run along to class" the man said in a scolding voice before shaking Vernon's hand.

"Boarding school?" Harry gasped in shock.

Smiling with a smug look on his face, Vernon shook his hand and ushered them in a large entrance way. Reluctantly, Harry followed them in he felt his heart race as they were led into a n office where, Harry was sitting at a desk while his Uncle talked to the man.

As Vernon left without saying goodbye, and the man came in he was tall with dark hair, glasses and a beard. Hello, Harry, my name is David and "I am headmaster of St Bernard's Boarding School for boys, where you will be staying, your Uncle Vernon and I are friends so we thought you should come here and stay" he said sitting down and shuffling through papers on his desk. The students are in class at the moment but I will give you time to settle in your room with your roommate.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening, the shock was cursing through his body causing him to get chills despite being really muggy and hot in the place. As he followed David through endless corridors he found himself outside another brown door. Without knocking, Harry found himself in a room with bunk beds, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a couple of desks. His heart beating faster with nerves, he listened to David as he said "your roommate is called Peter and he is the same age as you, he will be in class, but lunch time is at twelve so I will come when its time and show you were to go" As he left to let Harry settle in.

Stomach rumbling noisily, he put his trunk down on the floor and looked around the small room and decided to sit at a desk as he did not know which bed Peter used. Waiting for what seemed like forever, he looked out the window a few times seeing the driveway and grass surrounding the building.

Bored now, Harry paced up and down the room when a knock eventually came, and he said with a dry mouth "enter" the door opened and David appeared with the smile vanishing saying "you haven't unpacked?"

"I wont be here long" replied, Harry standing up.

"We will see…follow me" he said heading out.

Following him, Harry tried remembering the way to the room and found himself in a rather noisy spacious canteen area where he got a few curious looks but apart from that nobody really bothered him. He was used to people pointing and staring at him because of the 'tragedy concerning his parents and Voldemort' he thought as he queued up for lunch in a long line of boys in all different ages and sizes.

Lunch consisted of a cheeseburger and chips and salad, it looked all right as he sat at an empty table careful to not make eye contact. Hungry, Harry felt still shaken of his new surroundings but managed to keep the food down. Taking a drink of water thirstily he sneaked a glance around the place. 'At least no one is pointing and staring' he thought as he stood up to leave when a boy about the same age as him stood in front of him saying "hello…I am your roommate Peter"

The boy had blonde short hair and wore normal clothes of jeans and a white shirt with long sleeves. He had a nice round nice face and was skinny, smiling, Harry saw he had a set of even white teeth.

Shaking his outstretched arm, Harry replied, "I am Harry Potter"

"What's that on your head?" Peter curiously asked.

This said Harry lifting up his hair, "its from a car accident when I was younger" he carefully said, "its how my parents died"

"Really, sorry about that do you want me to give you a tour of the place before night time?" Peter asked shyly.

Nodding, Harry followed Peter round the room where people called his name and introducing Harry to them as his new roommate as the left the canteen.

,

After a lengthy tour, Harry found he enjoyed Peters, company but worried that they will find out the truth and think him weird just like at Hogwarts he thought, missing his friends back home and worried about 'Voldemort' at the same time'

After the tour, Harry was exhausted after the day's events and spent the rest of the day unpacking carefully to not show Peter his cloak and uniform and spells and wand. Peter told him that he used the top bunk so Harry was on the bottom thankfully not bringing out his magical stuff of the trunk.

Changing into his nightclothes, he got into bed after using the bathroom to brush his teeth, he got in bed and found sleep did not come easy. But when in the late evening he heard the soft snores of Peter and drifted off to a fitful sleep thinking that 'Dumbledore would find him' he thought as he drowsily found himself back in the dream in the spacious room.

Fully awake, he looked about the place and saw it was daylight in his dream and it streamed through the window onto an old trunk.

Heading over, he sighed and bent down and opened it with creaking noises as he lifted the lid. The dust made him cough noisily and lifted a brown sheet off the top and saw a thick book covered in dust. Lifting the heavy book he blew on it and saw it was green with a red symbol on it.

Opening the old book cover, he saw some sort of incantation and realized his mistake when the light glowed the light began glowing a strange white light and the whole room shook around him causing him to close the book and stare at the glowing light which disappeared and everything was quiet again he sat feeling really strange and could feel magic flowing through his body.

Still sitting, trembling he felt strange, different some how. But did not know why. He was about to open the book again but jolted awake in the boys school, sweating with fright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello" said Harry hesitating to welcome Hermione and she wondered why he was blushing and looking guilty.

"Hello" she replied and was about to hug him when he stepped back and she was confused about his reaction, so she shook hands instead.

As they all made their way to the kitchen it was warm welcome's all around and as Harry sat down beside Ron the name Peter flashed before his eyes and he wondered whom it was and he had a really bad feeling about the name.

For the rest of the day, Harry and his friends had a lot of catching up to do and Harry found out that Hermione was well but felt like she had forgotten something important but could not remember what. She said "it has been annoying her all morning"

Come nighttime after dinner Hedwig popped into his mind so he excused himself from dinner and went to their room. And right enough she was on the window ledge.

Wandering over, Harry opened it and brought her in with a letter. Putting Hedwig into her cadge, he took it and carefully opened it.

Sitting on the side of his bed, Harry read…

Dear Harry

I hope you are well, everything is good here, and I was shocked to find your owl on my window. I hope you receive this letter, as I have never touched an owl before, he let me stroke him.

From David

After reading the rather short letter, Harry went over to the desk and wrote a small reply saying…

Dear David

I am well and settling in all right, am with my friends who are like me. Well they don't have you know what like me. They must never find out about them either as they wouldn't understand how I have got them.

Plus the owl is called Headwig and it's a she. I have had her since I found out who I really was in my first year at the school.

Hope you are well?

From Harry Potter.

Scribbling down his name at the end, Harry sighed and hid the letter in his trunk for Headwig to deliver it the next day. 'Cant have her make two trips in one day' he thought as he lay down on his bed and as soon as he closed his eyes the atmosphere felt cooler so he opened them and found himself in the white space again.

Sitting up, he found himself on the floor among the clouds and shivered. As he was about to stand up he heard voices, they were faint.

Quickly standing up, Harry went towards the faint male voices and found something glowing red on a white bench not far away.

Getting closer, Harry saw it was a red glowing crystal so he carefully picked it up and heard the male voices come from it. Looking into it he saw the younger version of Tom Riddle talking to a teenager. And when the names Lilly and James Potter were in the conversation, Harry listened carefully.

It seemed that this teenager or man whoever he was telling the location of his parents to Tom Riddle.

"NO!" Harry yelled loudly shaking the crystal hard and when it flashed again he saw Tom Riddle covered from head to foot in a black cloak, he entered a house and heard a woman screaming with a green flashing light coming from it shortly after he went in.

"What is this?" Harry asked aloud holding the red stone. When no one answered him he sighed frustrated and wondered whom the man betraying his parents was.

When he put the red crystal in his pocket, he felt his eyesight go blurry and a few seconds later he found himself in his room. He wanted answers so he angrily kicked the side of the bed and made his way to the hallway his foot stinging as he went.

Bursting into the living room startling everyone, Harry said "the man who betrayed my parents…what was his name?"

"Harry…we think it was Sirius Black who betrayed your parents, that's why he was sent to prison. But he has escaped and is now looking for you to finish what he started" said Mr Weasley. "Its about time you knew"

"He is just a boy and shouldn't know such things at your age" Molly snapped irritably.

"Well I think he is old enough to know other wise someone else will tell you, isn't that right?"

Nodding, 'Harry felt it was unfair that Ron and Hermione still had loving parents to bring them up when he had no one well except David and was pleased that he had a secret friend hidden from them. It would be his secret' he thought sighing angrily and sat down beside Arthur trying to peace together the information about Sirius black and the man betraying his parents.

It was still on his mind at bed time and couldn't get any sleep as he tossed and turned through the night while Ron's snoring filled the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Harry rose early at six o'clock and quietly gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom. Getting ready, he went down stairs and had a hearty breakfast of toast as no one was up yet, which was good as he was eating the second toast, he thought about the white space and he felt his vision go all blurry and found himself in the white space, 'I am getting the hang of apparating' he thought finishing off his breakfast standing in the middle of the clouds. 'If I think of a place I want to go, I end up in the place I want to be'

Brushing off the crumbs, he then thought of where he found the book and wondered where it was and his vision once again went all blurry and he was back in the what appeared to be attic room of somewhere.

Standing in among all the mess of jumbled furniture and boxes of someone's belongings, he wandered over to a box and opened it quietly and pulled out some woman's red blouse, a blue baby blanket and a picture. Picking it up, Harry saw three young women and a baby in a pram. One woman had long black hair, the middle woman had long brown hair and the other shoulder length ginger hair and they were all skinny and smiling at the camera looking happy. I wonder whom they are he thought putting it carefully back.

Moving away from the box, Harry made his way over to the window and peered outside and saw a busy street of cars driving passed with big houses. The garden below looked over grown with weeds and long grass and he wondered where he was and it certainly wasn't the safe house he mused wandering to the door he spotted at the far end of the attic room.

Picking his way through the jumbled mess, he reached out and turned the handle and opening the door he found himself on a set of stairs. Treading carefully he made his way down them and came to a hallway with four doorways and the décor looked old fashioned. There seemed to be no pictures on the walls he noticed as he went to the first door he came to and knocked quietly and when no answer came, he turned the door handle and opened it with a slight creak and found a spacious room with a double bed in the middle. And the furniture was covered in white sheets and the bed never had any covers on it.

Sighing rather nervously, Harry went in to explore and went to the closet and opened it and found no clothes in it just empty hangers. Going over to the window, he pulled back the closed curtains, and saw the same busy street.

Heading out, he went to the next room to find another double bed and it looked like the room was not in use as it too had white sheets over the furniture and the bed looked like it had not been slept in.

Wandering out of the room, he then went to the other room and saw it was a very small nursery with a white cot at the side and the rest covered in sheets. 'The house must not be in use' he thought closing the door silently.

Walking through the hallway he found another set of stairs and as he made his way down them, he saw more furniture covered in sheets and was silent with no one around.

Nearing the bottom, he spotted pictures in the glass stand and saw the same woman with long black hair wearing a white wedding dress beside a man with short brown hair both smiling happily. Going through each room, Harry saw the couches and chairs covered in plastic covers and sheets. And as he explored what looked to be a sunroom, he saw another door to the left, which he had not been in and headed for it.

Opening the door, he found a rather large kitchen with an island in the middle and a table at the side with glass cupboards at one side of the wall. Wandering in, he went over to the cupboards and found different herbs and spices set neatly in alphabet order and wondered 'what they would use the different herbs for' and as he was turning around his leg hit something and looked down to see a bin with a newspaper and gently picked it up curiously.

Looking at the front page he read todays news for San Francisco and gasped. 'Surly not' he thought reading the date and saw todays day and date. 'I cant have come all the way to San Francisco' he thought nervously reading the headline seeing it was for half way around the world making him sweat and wondered how he was going to get back and thought of the white space again.

Once again his vision went and found himself back in the white space a few moments later and his legs gave shakily away and he fell in among the clouds gasping for breath panicking that he had apparated all the way to a different city.

Rather frightened of his new abilities, he needed someone to talk to and his vision once again went and he appeared in front of his friend David who screamed in shock at the sight of Harry appearing in a swirl of blue light on his hands and knees, causing him to spill the contents of his cup over his paper work he was going over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Harry where on earth did you come from?" David asked concerned hurrying round to him when Harry grabbed his out stretched hands and he felt his eyesight go once more.

When it cleared Harry saw a old man and woman sitting opposite him on a couch with David doubling over beside him.

"How did you just orb?" the man asked clearly shocked.

"I what?" Harry asked dizzily.

"You just orbed," he repeated. "That magic died a long time ago, how did you get that power?" Piper asked Harry bending slightly forward helping Harry to his feet awkwardly.

Feeling slightly better, Harry looked to his friend who was bent forward as if he was going to be sick.

"It will wear off eventually" said Leo, clearly in shock. "I will ask again…how did you get that power?"

"I read an incantation from a big thick book and I ended up with these abilities that keep on popping up" Harry replied cautiously.

"Really, and were is the book of shadows now?" Piper asked.

"Its safe in my trunk" Harry replied. "How do you know about magic?"

"I used to be a white lighter and my wife Piper used to be a witch until the magic stopped working several years ago and we got too old to look after the house and ourselves"

"What's a white lighter?" Harry asked alert and feeling better.

"They are angels in heaven who look after their charges…people who need help, but they don't seem to go up there as their magic died out as well and are scattered across the world" Leo said curiously. "What other powers do you have?"

"Um…I can move things with my mind and go from place to place" he replied cautiously shuffling from foot to foot.

"Move things with your mind as well?" the old man asked.

"Yes" David chipped in "and he healed my stab wound"

"Lets see…try and freeze this" Piper suddenly said throwing a pillow in the air and Harry just stood wondering what she was doing.

"Push out your hands like this" she said making a movement pushing out her hands.

Picking up a cup, she threw it in the air and Harry copied her movement and was amazed when the cup suddenly froze in mid air and the contents also froze spilling out of it and Harry gasped.

A few seconds later the cup un-froze and fell to the floor spilling tea over the carpet.

"This could be very bad if you have all of our powers including being able to blow things up like I was able to. Do you see the future like my sister could?"

"See the future?" Harry asked shocked. "Yes I think I do as I have had several visions that actually happen"

"Oh my…this could be very bad indeed" said Leo unsure what to do. "You need to control your emotions and that will help attempt to keep the powers at bay"

"My feelings are all over the place and am very frightened as I managed to get all the way to San Francisco from London"

"Really" David curiously asked him clearly the nauseous feeling passing. "Where are we now?"

"Old folks home in San Francisco," said Leo amazed.

"Can we go out and explore?" the city David asked curiously going over to the window and peering out into the rainy day.

"Best not as Harry needs training to calm his emotions to not be seen by others using his powers and I wouldn't mind going up there again and you can send your friend home if you wish wave your hand like this and say home" said Leo with a swift movement of his hand.

"But that's not…" his voice trailing off as Harry said "home" waving his hand and was surprised when a blue light appeared from his glowing hand and David vanished in a swirl blue light.

Hoping he was home Leo stood up and said "think of where you want to go clearly in your mind" taking his arm and once again Harry felt his eyesight go.

Back in the white space Leo gasped and doubled over gasping for breath "I am not as young as I used to be, but pleased to be back after years of no magic" he said looking around. "This used to be my home"

"What happened to the magic?" Harry nervously asked his new friend.

"Don't know" Leo replied. "It just stopped working. Now we really must get control of your emotions"

It was several hours later that Harry and Leo lost track of time and were too busy to notice that time was flying by in the real world. So when the old man got tired he suggested that they have a break and it was safe for Harry to go back home, so once again Harry went back to the old folks home and Leo was surprised to see it wad night time and Piper in bed.

But when Harry Orbed into his room he found it empty and got worried as it was gone eleven at night and just getting dark.

Heading out of the room, Harry wandered down stairs to find the living room empty as well as the kitchen. No one was in he thought worriedly and spotted the Daily Prophet on the table and gasped at his picture on the front page saying MISSING.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sitting down, Harry worriedly stared at his picture and put the paper down on the table and a thought popped into his busy mind. 'Perhaps it would be better if I stayed missing' just for the rest of the summer holidays so I can control my emotions and get some training with his new friends Leo and Piper so he would be able to hide his powers from the magical world.

Standing up he decided that it would be best if he went away on his own for a while, so he hurried upstairs and flew in his room shared with Ron and hurriedly packed away his things, throwing them into his trunk and getting his old rucksack and putting the essentials he needed in. Then he got paper and a pen and began to write a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Dumbledore

By the time you get this I will have gone. I have gone off on my own for a while as I think it would be best that I don't put you all in danger while I am here. Please don't come looking for me as I don't want to be found so you probably will not find me. I intend on staying away for the rest of the holidays and I may or may not be back for the school term I do not know.

I am so sorry about this but I think it best for everyone's safety that I stay away. And please don't worry as I will be fine.

From Harry

Folding the paper, he put it on his bed were Ron would find it.

Gathering his things, Harry took hold of his trunk and thought of the white space and felt his eyesight go all blurry. And when it cleared he found himself in the white space 'without his trunk' he thought in alarm and wondered how he was going to get it to his side.

He thought of going back to get it when he heard a faint mans voice in his head. He couldn't make out what he was saying. How can I hear you he thought when it got louder and louder. "HARRY ITS LEO…PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WE REALLY NEED TO SEE YOU JUST THINK OF US IN THE FOLKS HOME AND YOU WILL ORB TO US I HOPE?" SAID the man's voice loud and clear now. So getting ready, he thought of Leo and a few seconds later he stood in front of Piper who got a fright and dropped the vase she was holding, smashing it into tiny pieces with a loud crashing sound.

Moments later the door flew open and a care assistant stood in the doorway wondering what had happened. "Oh my goodness" she said staring at the glass on the floor. "I will come and clean that up…who are you?" she asked Harry. The thin woman with blonde hair in a ponytail came bustling in eyeing Harry up and down curiously.

"This is my grandson" lied Piper taking Harry by the hand and pulling him down on the couch beside Leo and gave him a hug.

"Nice to meet you" said the care assistant as she left to get the bucket for the class and brush to sweep up the mess.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said Harry getting comfortable by taking off his ruck sack. "I seem to have left my trunk back at the house and cant take it with me"

"You just call it to you and it will come" Leo replied.

"TRUNK!" Harry loudly called and a few moments later there was a flash of blue light and his trunk appeared in front of them. 'I have run away' Harry said as he saw the confused looks they were giving him.

"Oh, have you anywhere to go?" asked Leo taking a drink of tea.

"I thought about the white space and stay there for a while"

"You can always stay at our old house, the family don't use it anymore as they are all grown up and living their own lives, its paid for and just sitting there, so you can stay there if you want" Piper chipped in with Leo nodding in agreement.

"Chris and Wyatt will make sure you are looked after," said Leo picking up a mobile phone from the table. "I will phone both of them now and inform them of what's happening"

Leo stood up as he phoned his son and went out into the corridor as the care assistant came back with brush and bucket and made loud noises as she swept up the glass.

"Would you like some tea?" Piper asked.

"Yes please"

Pouring tea from a tea pot she handed him a cup with hot tea and he took a drink of the hot liquid and sighed happily at his new friend and adventure as Leo stood talking to one of his sons and the woman noisily cleaning up.

When Leo finally came back in, he smiled and said "they are on their way to come and see you"

As they waited and the woman left, he went over to his trunk and showed them his uniform, wand and the book hidden under his cloak in which Leo tried on covering himself up making himself invisible to them as Piper gasped when Leo vanished.

"Its simply amazing" came Leo's voice as his head became into view apart from his body.

"I want a go?" laughed Piper clapping her hands when Leo took off the cloak and threw it over Piper and she became invisible on the couch.

When a knock on the door sounded a few minutes later and two young men stood there, both tall one with black short hair and one with blonde short hair stood in the doorway staring. "Where's mum?" asked the blonde one.

"Right here?" came her voice. Lifting the cloak off her head Piper said "Boo" with just her head showing from the cloak.

"Wow" they said at the same time coming into the room clearly shocked at seeing magic again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"These two are my son's Wyatt and Chris, they are going to drive you to our old house so you can settle in as you must be exhausted after orbing all that way" said Leo walking slowly over to the two young men, who came into the room introducing themselves to Harry and he was taking everything in feeling slightly overwhelmed by all that was going on.

"So magic is back?" Wyatt asked his parents and they both nodded pleased as they had both missed having powers. 'Though Leo wasn't too sure as he was human now and didn't want to become an elder again not at his old age' he thought a little worried.

"It's nearly dinnertime, perhaps you should take Harry to the house now" Leo said to his boy's and Piper handed his cloak back along with the book of shadows sitting on the couch.

Putting the cloak carefully over the book, Harry put them in his trunk and closed it with a click stood waiting.

"Wait…before you go there is a few boxes in the attic which Harry will find useful as its research about our powers, explaining what they are and what they will do, so I think they will be useful for Harry to read incase you get all of our powers it will be easier to handle with the right information" said Piper as she hugged her son's each as they prepared to leave helping Harry with his heavy trunk with him saying "thank you" as they trooped out of the room into the busy corridor with care assistants walking about.

A slight breeze was blowing in the sunshine as they left the building and Harry shivered as he saw an old black jeep sitting in front of them.

It took all three of them to lift his trunk into the boot of the car and they all got in, Harry in the back and Wyatt driving with Chris in the front. "You all right?" Wyatt asked him starting the engine.

"Yes" Harry replied hearing the seatbelt click as he put it on and opened the window slightly to feel the wind as they drove away.

Harry watched carefully as they drove through the city after five minutes on the motorway and the traffic was busy as they went. He could always orb away if they attempt to harm me in anyway he thought to himself as the wind blew his messy hair.

Another ten minutes and they were driving passed streets of houses Harry noticed were similar to the old house they were going to. "Here we are" said Chris happily as Wyatt pulled in front of their house.

Opening his belt, they got out and got his heavy trunk out and trooped up the stairs with a lot of heavy lifting. Out of breath they put it down at the door and Chris said "I checked the place this morning so you must have arrived after I left" as he opened the door and once again they dragged the trunk in.

Nodding Harry said he "found the paper you had left in the bin which was handy"

"I have made a decision as I was driving," said Wyatt.

"What's that?" Chris asked curiously looking at his brother.

"I have decided to move back in here and look after Harry while he is staying here as you are a little young to have a big house all to yourself especially if you are getting all of our magic abilities, someone has to help"

"Hmm…What about University and working at the club at night?"

"I am prepared to do it all living here if it means magic is back its got to mean something special so I would like to help out" Said Wyatt looking around at his former home 'where demon's used to attack day or night' he thought to himself a little worried that they would start attacking again if they found out about Harry.

"I best go back to the flat and get my things" said Wyatt heading out again, "I will also get some food and things we will need from the store and speak to my flat mates"

"Right…I guess we will get you settled in then and asked if Harry would orb his trunk upstairs?"

"How do you do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You hold out your hand and say trunk upstairs" Chris replied.

So Harry stuck out his right hand and said "upstairs" and got a surprise when it vanished in a swirl of blue light and heard a loud crash upstairs.

"Needs some work" Chris said heading up the stairs. "Come and choose your room before Wyatt comes or he will chose the best?"

Hurrying up after him, Harry decided the one with the on suit bathroom and found it was his parents old room and helped Harry hull his trunk into the room where they found on top of broken bits of wood in the hallway.

They spent the rest of the evening sorting out Harry's room for the summer time, pulling off the white sheets and making the bed and putting his things about the place to make it more his room and felt pleased with the results.

As it was near suppertime, Harry's stomach began to rumble for food and he realized he had nothing for dinner and Wyatt eventually came back with much needed food and a suitcase with his belongings. "Time for supper" said Chris helping getting the kitchen ready for use.

"Chosen your room?" Wyatt asked as he put the bags on the table.

Nodding, Harry watched them get the food and made some toast with a lot of butter.

After supper Chris left to go back to his flat in the city and Wyatt chose his aunt's Page's old room and as he settled in, Harry wandered about taking down any white sheets he could find and begun dusting the shelves to make it cleaner and he thought about what Piper said and headed back upstairs after pulling the last of the sheets off.

"I am going to the attic," he said to Wyatt as he headed up.

Opening the door to the attic he found it in the same jumbled mess as he had left it and went straight to the boxes.

After searching, he eventually found the ones Piper mentioned with all the information about his new abilities and pulled out all the paper work and took them to his room when there was a knock at the door.

Wyatt peered round the slightly open door and said "he needed to head out to work for a bit and would only be a few hours"

"I will be fine Harry nodded saying he will go to sleep after reading these"

"See you later"

Hearing the door going, he begun poring eagerly over the notes and found them interesting. 'So Piper's sister could see the future he thought uneasily and Prue could move things with her mind but she died and they found about Page and she was half white lighter and a witch so how am I a white lighter as well as a witch it didn't make sense' he though worriedly as he felt very tired and looked at his watch. 'Blimey' he thought eleven forty five at night as he put the papers away and got ready for bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off to sleep thinking about all the magic he now had and heard Wyatt come back a while later and saw him check on him by peering round the door and going to his own room for the evening.

Early the next morning, Harry awoke and was wondering where he was when it dawned on him that it wasn't a dream that he was halfway around the world from his friends and rubbed his tired eyes.

Putting on his glasses he thought about 'breakfast' and felt the familiar feeling of orbing and a few seconds later found him self standing on the kitchen table with a surprised Wyatt eating his breakfast. Without his nightgown on Harry apologized and got down and joined him for breakfast.

After eating and getting dressed Wyatt came to his room and asked about his "school Hogwarts and wondered if they would be able to see it one day?"

"Hmm," said Harry 'maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea showing them his school' he thought. "I think I need to practice orbing before I do anything like taking you places just incase something goes wrong and someone sees us, which wouldn't be a good idea" he said. "But I would like to take you one day in the holidays as there is not many people about then I suppose"

"You can practice orbing about this place," Wyatt suggested and Harry did just that by orbing back to his room.

So the morning was spent orbing to and from different rooms and orbing objects to him, which he found a little hard at first but was getting the hang of it.

He was starting to feel tired again after practicing a few hours of fun that he sat down in the living room exhausted but happy he had someone who knew about the magic he was given and asked Wyatt "how he had become a white lighter as well as a witch?"

He replied "he had no idea how that had happened and would look into it when he got the chance"

After lunch Harry heard Leo calling him and said to Wyatt "he was calling"

"Time to put your practice at use" he said standing up taking Harry's arm.

"Right" said Harry getting ready. Feeling the familiar feeling Harry accidently thought of Hogwarts while orbing and both found themselves in the great hall at the castle and Harry felt shocked that Wyatt was with him.

"Where are we?"

"Hogwarts" Harry quickly said out of breath and unsure what to do incase anyone saw them.

"Can't you show me around?" he asked letting go of his arm.

"That wouldn't be wise said Harry grabbing him and orbing back to Leo without waiting for an answer.

"Why not?" asked Wyatt curiously as they got to his parents room.

"I um…left without telling anyone where I was going and they think I am missing but I left them a note saying I had to go away for a while maybe for the rest of the summer holidays, so I don't know if they will forgive me for leaving them" Harry said sitting down.

"We were at Hogwarts a moment ago" said Wyatt to Leo and Piper.

"Really…I wouldn't mind seeing the place either, as long as were not seen of course?" said Leo.

Piper nodded in agreement and phoned Chris to say he was needed.

"Very well, I will take you but I am worried we will be seen" as they waited for Chris to arrive.

"Don't worry I am sure they are on holiday" said Piper getting ready for her journey.

While waiting for Chris to arrive, Harry described Hogwarts as best as he could by telling them about the moving pictures and different creatures about the place.

Eventually he came very excited along with a camera attached by a string around his neck and a mobile phone. Piper also had a camera. "Take hands" said Leo standing up.

All stood up and took hands and he felt the feeling run through him and when his vision cleared found outside the great hall while the others looked about themselves a mans voice Harry knew said "Hello Harry who are your friends?"

Looking up, Harry gulped and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating above them.

"Hello…these are my friends"

"Good to meet you I am Nearly headless nick"

"Nearly headless…how can you be nearly headless?" Piper asked.

"Like this" he replied lifting his head open

"Ah…" gasped Piper.

"This is the great hall," said Harry showing them the big hall. "This is were we eat our meals and get sorted into our houses"

Taking pictures they were clearly impressed as they moved on to Harry's common room.

They spent the afternoon with out being seen by anyone and Harry was relieved and they were impressed with the moving pictures and daily prophet that had been left and were able to read the news with moving photos.

Up in the boys dormitory, Harry thought he heard voices down stairs and quickly shushed them to hear better, "Dumbledore" Harry gasped and told everyone to quickly take hands as he heard his headmaster speaking to someone about seeing him with the strangers in the castle.

Just as they disappeared Dumbledore burst into the room to see a flash of blue light disappear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hurrying into the dorm room as the blue light disappeared, Dumbledore felt warm air where it had been and thought 'people had been here, but how did they disappear, it wasn't the same as apparating'

Nearly Headless Nick had said 'he had seen Harry with some strangers, a woman and three men two were old and the other two were younger'. He thought as the warm air went away. So how did Harry manage to get in the castle with them he wondered heading out of the room and to his office to see what he had just witnessed again more clearly this time.

As Dumbledore headed to his office, Harry sighed in relief as he orbed everyone safely back to the house. It was the only safe place he could think of. Piper and Leo sat down exhausted by the excitement but Wyatt and Chris wanted to see more "Perhaps another day" said Leo "Harry must be tired from travelling far away"

Nodding, Harry sat down and did feel drained of energy.

"Will you be able to send us back to the home?" Leo asked. "I think so" Harry replied.

"Just stick your hand at us and say home and it should work" he said getting himself mentally ready for orbing once more.

"Let me know if you get there or not" said Harry pushing his hand in their direction and said "Home" clearly.

"Sure thing" said Leo as they disappeared.

When Piper and Leo got home they found themselves on the living room coffee table and it collapsed under both their weight and made them fall on top of each other including the cups and tea pot smashed into tiny bits.

Someone knocked on the door wondering what the loud bag was to find them helping each other up. It was the nurse who asked "what had happened?"

"We were playing a game" Leo lied brushing the china off his trousers with Piper tidying herself up.

"Oh my, we must get a new coffee table and new cups" said the nurse coming into the room "Its nearly dinner time"

"I will tidy up hear and come along" Piper replied as the nurse left. All the excitement had made them hungry Leo thought as the cleared away the mess slower than a young person and made their way to dinner.

Meanwhile back at the house, Harry went to lie down for a while before dinner as Wyatt prepared it as he was a keen chef as was his mother.

As Harry closed his eyes he wondered what his friends were doing and felt the familiar feeling of orbing and open his eyes to find that he was not in his new room but on an old couch. Sitting up, he saw he was back at the safe house and gasped hopping no one would see him.

Standing up he made his way out of the living room and could hear Molly's voice as they sat to dinner. The door was slightly open but could hear their conversation and it was about him, he could hear Hermione say she "missed him but Ron was glad he was gone as they didn't have to worry about You-Know-Who returning and wasn't speaking to him for leaving them"

"Harry" came a girl's voice. Looking up, he saw Ginny standing on the stairs staring.

Gasping in shock he closed his eyes and felt that weird feeling again and found he was back at the house when he opened them and didn't like the cold evil feeling he got when that happened. He preferred 'orbing' he thought.

"I just saw Harry" said Ginny breathlessly after running down the hallway into the kitchen where everyone was at dinner. "He disappeared in front of me"

"What?" Molly asked her daughter. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes" she replied. "He was standing in the hallway and it wasn't the same as apparating when he vanished"

"I don't know, maybe we should contact Dumbledore and let him know," said Molly leaving the room to send a message to him by owl.

"Did he seem all right?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares" Ron muttered causing Hermione and Ginny to scowl at him.

"He seemed shocked to see me and a little pale, but ok, he never apparated it was something different as it never made any noise and he just vanished in the blink of an eye"

"Weird" said Hermione.

Ron was listening but pretending to ignore their conversation. "Don't you feel safer with him not here?" he asked them curiously.

"If You-Know-Who returned who would fight him off, it must have taken courage and bravery to stop him getting the stone?" Said Hermione as Ginny showed her where she had seen Harry.

As Molly returned they all had to wait for Dumbledore to arrive as he said an emergency order meeting was required soon as possible as Dumbledore had something to tell them all about Harry, which meant children were not allowed to hear such meetings for growing ups.

Hermione said to Dumbledore as he arrived that "she still felt that Harry was there with them and he was watching over all of them, like he had never left and she had been feeling that way since he went"

He thought that odd as he felt the exact same way as she did but didn't say that back. And he asked where Ginny had seen him and she said it was here standing exactly where Harry stood and said she felt a cold chill run through her after he had disappeared.

Meanwhile as the emergency meeting went ahead, Harry was back at the house in the room and decided after dinner, he would take Wyatt and Chris to Diagone Ally as he felt it was the right time to go.

After a quick dinner, he prepared himself to orb again and they both held onto him and away they went.

When his vision cleared, he found himself in a dark ally way, which is what he thought of in the first place and he then unfolded his cloak that he had brought with him and was about to put it on when a voice said "Potter"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Potter" came the familiar voice of Malfoy. Wyatt and Chris spun round in surprise as well as Harry. "Malfoy" Harry snapped.

"Your coming with me, I want my reward for finding you" said Malfoy stepping forward grabbing his arm and pulling him further down the ally way and Wyatt and Chris attempted to stop him Malfoy raised his wand ready to strike.

But Harry was having none of this and pulled violently out of his grip hurting his arm in process and pushed him away from him so he fell forward and hit the wall bashing his nose and dropping his wand in shock.

"You idiot" Malfoy steadied himself clutching his bleeding nose his other hand grabbing his wand. "Serpensotia" Malfoy yelled and Harry watched as a large black snake shot out of his wand landing not too far away ready to attack heading for Harry.

Stepping forward Harry concentrated and said to the snake "leave us alone" and saw the snake look at him and then to Wyatt and Chris "Leave us alone" Harry repeated with more control in his command and was surprised to see the snake turn away and going out into the busy street causing people to scream at it and hurry away.

After the snake went Malfoy was watching in horror as he realized Harry could speak to snakes just like you-know-who could and Wyatt and Chris decided it was best for them to leave and grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him away from Malfoy standing holding his bloody mouth in shock staring at them.

"You never told us you could speak to snakes" as they made their way through the busy street, hoping no one would notice them.

"Yes" Harry whispered his mouth gone dry. "I set one on my relative once"

"What did you tell it?" Chris asked as they came to outside the busy coffee shop.

"You heard me I told it to leave us alone"

"You spoke snake language"

"Really?" Harry gasped. "How can you speak a different language without knowing you can?"

They seemed to not know as they decided to go in the coffee shop to get over the shock but Harry was once again in shock when he came face to face with Dumbledore leaving as they stood in the door way.

Stepping back in fright Wyatt noticed and asked, "what was wrong?"

"Dumbledore" Harry mumbled feeling rather faint and his legs gave way Wyatt managed to grab hold of him before he fell to the floor. Chris also helped him to an empty seat as Dumbledore asked, "who they were?"

"These are my new friends Wyatt and Chris who are witches" not mentioning the white lighter part or the fact that their magic was in him.

Dumbledore got over the shock of seeing Harry and sat down beside him with loads of questions that needed answers while Wyatt got some water.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"No comment"

"How did you meet your friends?"

"By chance" Harry said relieved as Wyatt passed a cup of cool water, which he drank thirstily.

"What do you mean?"

"No comment"

"How did you get to Hogwarts?"

"They apparated" Harry lied trying not to mention orbing.

"What does apparated mean?" Chris asked.

"Going from one place to the other. You have to be 17 years old to apparate and your old enough"

"Really just like…" his voice trailed off as Harry booted him in the shin under the table.

"Just like what?" Dumbledore queried.

"No comment" Harry repeated.

"Was that you who Ginny saw in the hall way?"

"No, she must have been mistaking, I was not there" 'Lying even further' he thought guiltily.

"Will you come back to the safe house?" Dumbledore asked.

"No"

"Where are you staying?"

"With them…not telling you where"

"Why?"

"To stay safe, its best you don't know"

"That's not fair"

"I would rather you not know where I am staying" he replied feeling much better after the cool drink.

"Are you coming back to school?"

Yes after holidays when Harry suddenly tensed up his eyes staring into space and his arms shaking violently as he saw Ginny throwing a book in the bath room at Hogwarts with water all over the floor, then he saw her lying on stone floor looking deathly white surrounded by puddles of water.

Harry gasped in shock at what he saw and blinked when the vision was over and could see Wyatt and Chris desperate to know what he had seen.

"What happened there?" Dumbledore asked curiously after trying to get him back to normal.

"N…Nothing" Harry mumbled shaking slightly and decided he would go back to the safe house at nighttime to get the book off Ginny as he felt it was important.

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well I need to inform the ministry of magic that you are safe and well and your friends of course and you can stay with your new friends but I would like to keep in touch with you so I know nothing bad has happened to you"

"Agreed" Harry, replied agreeing with him.

As Wyatt and Chris shook hands with Dumbledore they stood up and helped Harry to his feet as Dumbledore apparated away to the ministry of magic to tell them of his news and asked "what he had seen?"

"I saw my friend Ginny lying unconscious deathly white and a book that's important and I must get it tonight when I can as its linked to you-know-who" said Harry as they headed out of the busy coffee shop.

Heading behind the shop out of view, Harry pointed to Wyatt and Chris before they could react and sent them home. As they disappeared, Harry orbed straight to the safe house in the hallway and saw it was dinner time as he smelled whatever Molly was cooking upstairs from the kitchen.

Mouth watering at the smell, he needed the book he thought trying to find Ginny's room and thought of her room and orbed straight before her bed.

Looking about the room, he could see she shared it with Hermione and began searching for the book when he remembered something. "Book" he said sticking out his arms.

As it appeared in his hands his scar begun to burn, warning him of danger and could sense the danger within dropping it to the floor clutching his scar.

As it subsided, he bent down and picked up the book, then he orbed back to San Francisco holding the book.

Once his vision cleared Wyatt and Chris looked up from where they were sitting and asked "if that was it?"

Nodding, he said he "needed time to read it" and hurried up to his room.

Once there he sighed in relief after a busy day and sat down on his bed and opened the book to find nothing written in it. Sighing loudly, he closed it and put it on his bedside cabinet and took off his glasses and lay down on his bed exhausted after everything that has happened and closed his eyes.

But all he could see was the image of Ginny lying on the stone floor surrounded by puddles of water.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Early the next morning, Harry was wakened up by the shrill noise of his alarm clock. Sighing, he yawned and rolled over onto his side and switched it off without his glasses on as he new where it was and what button to press.

Sitting up, he stretched and yawned again tiredly rubbing the sleepy grit from his eyes. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he threw the covers off and stood up and he wandered over to the chair and took his clothes and went to the bathroom to have a shower, brush teeth and wash face and use facilities.

After having a nice hot shower, he felt more awake and re freshened for the day that lay ahead.

Heading back to his room, Harry wandered over to the window and opened the curtains to let the sunlight shine through. Feeling the warmth of the sun, he had another vision of himself beside Ginny, taking the diary and stabbing it with something.

Frowning at the vision he wondered what he was stabbing it with and he thought he needed a weapon and was surprised when a sword suddenly appeared in his hand in a swirl of blue light.

Holding the heavy sword, Harry hurried over to the book and threw it onto the floor. Standing before it, he felt as if someone was taking control of him and he lifted up the gold sword and plunged it down on to the book and it shone a white light with a cold voice hissing "NO…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" as a young man appeared before Harry with a gold light shining on his side.

Opening the book, he then stabbed it again and again and he saw blood pouring from it along with the gold light shining all over it.

Wyatt suddenly burst into the room, wondering what the noise was and was shocked to see a stranger in the room shinning a gold light and he disappeared in front of their eyes hissing a snake like voice and Harry could only guess that the young man had been 'Voldemort or Tom Riddle' he mused as the light faded away.

"Sorry" gasped, Harry, "I don't know what came over me, I just knew what to do because of the visions" as Wyatt hurried over helping him up onto the bed. His legs felt like jelly and all the energy had been sucked from him as he nearly fell to the floor if Wyatt had not been holding him.

"I need to see Dumbledore and tell him what has happened", he said, his legs returning to normal after the shock was slightly wearing off.

"Just concentrate on the person you want to find and you will go to him" said Wyatt helping him as Harry concentrated and picked up the diary as he felt his eye sight going all blurry.

Once it came to, he found himself out side Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came his voice.

Opening the door, Dumbledore looked up in surprise to see Harry standing there. "Hello" said Harry opening the door wider and coming into the room.

"Harry this is a surprise, how did you get here?"

"My friend brought me here" lied, Harry walking over to his desk.

"I brought you this," he said bringing the diary with several holes in it.

Dumbledore stared in amazement as Harry placed the book on his desk, "Its safe to say Voldemort has been destroyed. It happened this morning"

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked picking it up and examining it.

"I can't tell you much except he is gone"

"Ah, Voldemort will always find a way to come back", Dumbledore replied putting the book away. "Un till that time comes I expect we will have a quiet year at Hogwarts this term"

Or so he thought as Harry stood up ready to go. Shaking hands with his headmaster, Harry left the room and as he stood on the stairs he orbed away back to the house in San Francisco.

As Harry appeared in the living room, he found a woman with long black hair with specks of grey sitting before him and she looked surprised to see him. "Oh" gasped Harry stepping back.

"Don't worry Harry came Wyatt's voice behind him, "this is my Aunt Page, She wanted to meet you"

"Hello" said Harry shyly shaking her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, I have heard lots about you from my sister Piper"

Nodding, Harry sat down rather tired from the morning's events when he heard Leo calling him in his head. He wanted to do more training up in the white space as Harry listened to his loud voice.

"Sorry but Leo want's me to go up there and do more training" he said to Page as he stood up ready to orb away.

As his vision went he waved to Wyatt and Page and when it came to he found Leo standing before him ready for a days training.

"Try and not do too much" Piper warned as Leo took hold of Harry's arm as he got his breath back from all the orbing he was doing.

As they headed up there they found them selves at the doorway of a rather large white building. "Oh" gasped Leo "What's this place?" he asked. "I don't remember" as he curiously stepped forward knocking on the door.

When no one replied, Leo curiously opened it and saw an empty spacious room with lots of jars of something with names on them.

Harry followed him in and saw the jars and wandered over to one and picked one up. It was very light and very old as he held it. As he was about to open it, Leo said "I wouldn't it could be dangerous"

Opening it anyway, Harry saw a blue swirl of orbs shooting out. The light hovered above them for a few seconds and rushed to wards the ground and disappeared beneath the floor.

"Oops" said Harry quickly putting the lid on. "What was that?"

"Don't know" Leo replied as a man's voice could be heard yelling "hello" 'it sounded familiar' he thought heading out the room.

As they stepped away from the building they found Wyatt standing before them saying, "I have my Orbing abilities back" clearly in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I have my Orbing abilities back" said Wyatt standing in front of them.

It suddenly made sense how he got them back by opening the jar so, Harry rushed back into the building and Leo wondered what he was doing when he saw they both saw Harry opening up jar after jar and each time he did so the blue swirls of light hoovered above them and disappeared and a few moments later they heard voices in the white space outside. "In here?" Harry called and a man with short black curly hair came in with a woman with shoulder length blond hair came rushing in.

"Whats going on, how did we get our powers back" she asked them as Harry continued opening jars with Leo and Wyatt's help.

"Help us, these jars have your powers?" said Harry lifting up another one, "I can't explain it"

So with their help they managed to open all the jars of robing abilities, it took time and Chris managed to Orb up helped them.

"How can we ever repay you?" the woman introduced herself as "Sarah"

Thinking really hard, Harry replied that he "did not want these powers or the white lighter powers either"

"Are you sure Sarah asked, you would make a good white lighter?"

Nodding in responce, Sara said "there is a spell to give back the charmed magic to their rightful owners and you can fall from grace"

"We need to bring the charmed ones here to say the spell?" as Piper appeared along with Page and another woman who must be Phoebe.

"Whats going on?" Piper asked confused, "why are we here?" as she walked over beside Leo who took her hand and smiled at her.

"You are getting your powers back, i think"

"Really, how so?"

"Say these words with me"

Powers of the witches rise, through time and space,

give us the power, bring our powers back.

"That simple" said Piper rather confused as Harry felt a strange sensation swear through him and white balls of light shot out of his chest making him feel weak and tired. And the balls of light separated into three circles and hoovered above them and moved back into Piper, Phoebe and Page.

"Time to fall from grace if your up for it Do you have your powers back?" she asked cautiously.

"Lets see" replied Piper as she pushed out her arms and the bench close by blew up into tiny pieces of white wood and Harry felt rather grateful for not being a constant danger to anyone. "That feels better" Piper said putting her arms down.

"Take my hand Harry" as they all Orbed to somewhere and when his vision cleared he found himself on top of the San Francisco bridge and gasped in shock as he held on to Leo and Piper. It was rather windy up there seeing all the traffic down below them in the distance.

Suddenly he knew what to do and stood at the edge and spread his arms wide and felt himself fall into the air and his magics rush out of him as he landed exhausted on the metal below them.

Not sure how many hours passed when Harry heard a woman voice he knew in the distance and he wondered if he still had the white lighter powers but then it all rushed back to him and he shot awake and looked at Piper who got a fright sitting beside his bed.

"You alright?" she asked. Its been quite a day she said giving him his glasses.

Putting them on, he said he felt rather "weak and tired"

"Thats to be expected" she replied standing up slowly, "you have had quite a day, would you like a drink or something to eat?"

Nodding, mouth rather dry, he licked his lips and wondered 'what was going to happen next'

As Piper left, Leo wandered in, saying "i know how you feel as I fell from grace a few years ago now, but i still remember the tiredness"

"I miss my friends at Hogwarts" Harry said really missing Hermione and Ron.

"Would you like to go back?" Leo asked him.

Nodding, Harry felt rather excited 'despite Ron not speaking to him' he thought tiredly.

"You can go back i suppose now you don't have Piper's power, especially the one where you can blow up things. Though i must stress that you keep our secret and about the Elders and White lighters"

"I will keep your secret but i really want to go back to Hogwarts to see my friends"

"Very well, I will speak to Piper when she comes back and we can discuss things"

A few minutes Piper came back with food and water and they discussed Harry's future and it was agreed that he would come and stay for the holidays with Wyatt and Chris and go back to Hogwarts.

So after having some food, he felt a lot better and said his goodbyes to them all before Wyatt sent him to Hogwarts after packing his things and Piper giving him food for his journey.

After a rather sad farewell to his new family, he found himself outside Dumbledores Office with his trunk and rucksack full of goodies to help him get by. knocking on the door he awaited Dumbledore's voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all, i am struggling with mental health problems at the moment so it may be a while before the next chapter.

Sorry about that

casper01


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, just saying sorry for the confusion of the chapters. I fixed a mistake and didn't know how to use it properly. Chapter 10 is chapter one as you probably already know. I would need to re write the whole story if i was to fix it. I don't know if you all want me to do that. Let me know what you think on that. I will re write if if you would like me to.

Casper01


End file.
